A Abused Child
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Harry's parents didnt die that night, and neither did Harry. Harry's mom Prue Halliwell is called on to help the charmed ones. Will she return or will Andy and his new wife's abuse go to far. Andy is Petunia's brother. Alcohol/Child Abuse! Spanking of mi
1. That Halloween Night

An Abused Child

Chapter 1

The Attack

Andy potter sat with his legs crossed on the couch his wand in his hand muttering under his breath as he made little puffs of different colored smoke erupt from his wand. The small baby propped up against a pillow on the couch laughed, and grabed at the smoke with his small fist soon prue potter came into the room.

"alright thats enough it's time for harry to go to bed," she said as andy scooped up harry and handed him to prue.

"good night" he said as he kissed harry on the forehead, and then kissed his wife. he droped his wand on the couch stretched and yawned. he sat down on the couch, and five seconds later he heard a loud crash as the door flew off it's henges. andy stood up and ran to the hall in time to see a cloak figure voldemort was across the threshhold andy relized he no longer had his wand.

"prue, take harry and go! it's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" andy heard the running foot steps of prue and turned back to voldemort, "please dont hurt my son," he pleaded voldemort gave a high pitched cruel laugh he drew his wand.

_"phinita."_

the yellow light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and andy potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut... he lay twitching on the floor the spell had not killed him but left him a inch from death voldemort steped over andy. it seemed stupid to waste his time killing andy he needed to get to the boy.

up on the upper floor prue potter screamed as she piled furniture in front of the door. she had forgotten her wand in the kitchen downstairs. she called desopratley.

"leo," she cried knowing he wouldnt be able to here her they had sent him to the underworld. "help," the door burst opened and prue ran to harry who was in his crib holding onto his little stuffed bear she through her arms wide.

"not harry, not harry, please not harry,"

"stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now,"

"not harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---,"

"this is my last warning---,"

"not harry! please... have mercy ... have mercy ... not harry! not harry! please --- i'll do anything---,"

"stand aside. stand aside, girl!" the yellow light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. twitching on the floor harry had not cried all this time. he could stand clutching the bars of his crib. he looked up into voldemorts face with a bright interest, perhaps thinking it was andy who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and prue would pop up any moment laughing---

voldemort pointed the wand very carefully into the boys face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicalple danger. harry began to cry. harry saw that voldemort was not andy. he didnt like harry crying, he had never been able to stomach the small one's whining in the orphanage---

"avada kedavra,"

_i know really short first chapter mainly copied from the seventh book except its from inside the house the people are from charmed and harry's parents live_


	2. I said No

Harry was know four years old. He had no memory of the night of the attack. The only reason you would be able to pick Harry out from any other four year old boy was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry walked down the hallway towards his parents room. He wore rounnd glass' and blue pajamas. He carried with him a brown teddy bear and had a thumb in his mouth. He walked up to the door and opened it. He was barely able to reach the door knob. He walked into the room and walked upto the left side of the bed.

"Mommy," he said as he shook the bed. Prue opened her eyes. "Wake up Mommy" Prue lifted Harry onto the bed.

"What are you doing up," she said looking at the alarm clock. "It's five thirty in the morning, your not supposed to get out of bed until mommy or daddy comes to get you." She sat up

"Breakfast time," harry said. He held out his bear, "Cuppy hungry." prue laughed.

"Okay baby go wake daddy up," prue said. She put Harry on the floor stood up and left the room. Harry went to the other side of the bed where Andy was laying on his stomach mouth opened harry laughed and shook Andy.

"Daddy wake up," Andy opened his eyes and then lifted Harry over him and onto the bed. he looked at the alarm clock.

"What are you doing up," he asked. Sitting up and yawning. "It's five in the morning, your not supposed to get out of bed by yourself, you know you have to sleep in your crib tonight."

"No, breakfast time," harry said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, you win," Andy said. He lifted Harry and stood up. He left the room and walked downstairs. "You stayed dry last night good job." He sat Harry on a chair and kissed Prue. "He woke you up first then," they laughed and Prue put a sippy cup filled with apple juice on the table. Harry grabed it and took a drink he looked out the window.

"Birdy," he said. Prue and Andy looked out the window a large tawney owl was outside the window. Prue walked over to the window and Harry followed. "Can I pet it please," Harry asked. Prue smiled and picked up Harry.

"Dont touch it's beak," Prue warned as she opened the window. The owl landed on her arm and dropped the letter on the window sill. Harry pet the owl then it flew off.

"Bye birdy," Harry said as the bird flew out of sight. Prue sat Harry down and he walked back to the table and grabed his cup. He climbed on the chair and watched as Prue opened and read the letter. She walked over to the kitchen table grabed a quil and ink and began to write. She finnished the letter and layed it on the table.

"Harry after lunch we're going to Aunt. Piper's house," Prue said Harry nodded and finnished his juice.

"Can I have juice," Harry asked putting his cup down.

"No more juice, you can have milk for breakfast." Prue said.

"Thirsty," Harry said laying his head down on the table.

"Stop harry," Andy said as he put a small bowl of scrambled eggs on the table. The sun was all the way up know. "Eat breakfast," Andy said as he took harry's cup. He filled it with milk and handed it back. "If you dont eat i'll take your milk away, okay." Harry nodded and Prue handed him a small kids spoon. Andy made two more plate's of eggs and the three of them ate their breakfast. Harry finnished his egg's and then drank his milk. He finnished and stood up on his chair.

"Juice please," He said as he held out his cup. Prue picked him up and sat him on the floor.

"No more juice." Prue said. Harry put his cup down and grabed his bear off of the table.

"Where's Siri," Harry asked. Sirius had come over the night before and had been there when Harry went to bed.

"Sirius went home last night," Andy said picking up all three plates and putting them in the sink. "I'm gonna go shower." He said he went upstairs and Harry tried to follow Prue picked him up from behind.

"It's bathtime," Prue said as she headed upstairs with Harry in her hands.

"No bath," Harry whined as he began to cry. Harry was afraid of water and hated taking a bath.

"Calm down Harry," Prue said as they entered the bathroom. Prue shut the door and sat Harry on the toilet. He stood up and walked over to the door. He cried and reached for the door handle, as prue ran the bath water. She added bubble bath. Prue stood up and walked over to Harry she picked him up and he screamed and cried as loud as he could. Prue stood him in front of the bath tub.

"No bath," Harry said through tears as Prue tried to take his shirt off. "No," Prue lifted Harry's shirt over his head. He cried as Prue layed him down and took his pants off. He kicked his leg a little as prue tried to take his pull up off.

"Your okay baby," Prue said as she lifted the naked Harry into the bathtub. He cried entire time as Prue washed him. She lifted him out of the bathtub and grabed a towel. She wrapped a towel around him and picked him up. Harry stopped crying instantley when they left the bathroom.

"Cold," Harry said as Prue entered a room that was painted blue with white carpet, had a small toddler bed in one corner, a toy box in one corner, and the floor was scattered with small toys. She sat Harry down on the bed and got some clothes out of a dresser.

"Get dressed for mommy okay." Prue said. Harry nodded and put on his clothes while Prue watched. He then followed Prue out of his room, down the hall, and into his parents room. Andy had just pulled on his shirt when they entered. "Andy watch him while I take a shower." Andy nodded and prue walked into there bathroom and shut the door.

"Where'd Mommy go." Harry asked as Andy sat down on the bed.

"Mommy went to take a shower," Andy said as he picked Harry up. "Are you going to listen to Mommy today and take a nap."

"No nap." Harry said as he shook his head Andy frowned.

"You have to take a nap Harry." Andy said sternly Harry began to whine.

"No... no nap," Harry cried.

"Stop Harry," Andy said Harry didnt listen he just whined more.

"Not sleepy," Harry cried.

"It's not nap time yet Harry before lunch," Andy said. Harry began to cry Andy had had enough, he stood Harry up in front of him, pulled his pants down, and spanked him twice. Harry cried harder now as Andy pulled his pants back on. He had never spanked Harry before, because he was so young and Prue was against it. "Stop Harry." Harry stoped, he was crying silently now Andy picked him up, and hugged him. "Im sorry buddy, you have to be good, and take a nap." Andy said, Harry laid his head on Andy's shoulder and started sucking his thumb. "you wanna watch Dragon Tales." Harry nodded, and Andy stood up and headed down stairs. He sat Harry on the couch, grabed the remote, and put it on a episode of dragon tales, that they had recorded for him. Harry layed down on the couch and watched the show, while Andy got several papers from the living room table, and put them in a brief case. He made a pot of coffee and sat on the couch by Harry. He lifted Harry onto his lap and watched the cartoon. Harry layed his head back on Andy. Andy took a drink of his coffee and Harry reached for the cup.

"No Harry you cant have coffee." Andy laughed as Harry's hand missed the cup.

"Thirsty," Harry whined as he tried to grab at the cup.

"Stop harry," Andy said angrily, "do you want another spanken." Harry stopped whining but that wasnt the end of it.

"ANOTHER SPANKEN." Prue had just walked down stairs fully dressed. She walked over to the couch grabed Harry from Andy, and continued yelling, "you hit him."

"Prue I spanked him, he's fine, he has to learn to listen." Andy said quickley.

"He's four Andy I told you never to hit him." Prue shouted making Harry cry in her arms.

"My parents whipped me with belts when I was his age," Andy said. "He's fine he wont even remember it tommorrow."

"Do you really want to do that to him Andy," Prue said. Harry was crying heavily now, and Prue was rocking him back and forth.

"No," Andy sighed. "Im sorry I promise i'll never hit him again." Andy said he hugged Prue tightly.

"Alright," Prue said half convinced. "You had better go before your late for work."

"Yeah I got to go," he said. he kissed her cheek then turned to Harry. "Bye buddy be good for mommy," he said smiling at Harry. Harry waved with both hands as Andy disapparated. Harry cocked his head to one side

"Where'd Daddy go," Harry asked. He had recently began to ask where Andy went when he apparated.

"Daddy went to work." Prue said. She sat harry on the floor and he walked over to the couch to watch Dragon Tales. Prue set to work cleaning up the kitchen before they set off for Piper's. She knew some thing was wrong. Usualy Piper would send a note about two days before a demon vanquish or she would send Leo. She was scared it was like something was wrong that piper didnt want to face. So three hours later Prue was trying to convince Harry to put on his jacket.

"Not cold," Harry said angrily as he threw his jacket to the floor.

"Harry it's February, it's cold outside." Prue said calmly picking up his jacket. "Wear your jacket or Mommy will make you take a time out." Harry cried but allowed Prue to put his jacket on.

"I want Cuppy," Harry said through tears.

"Go get him," Prue said Harry ran up the stairs. "He is taking a nap as soon as we get there," Harry came back downstairs and ran to prue. He held his arms up in a 'pick me up' sort of way. Prue lifted him onto her hip. she walked over to the fire place.

"No, no f'oo, no." Harry began to cry again. He was scared of flooing he had never done it, but he had seen Sirius floo ver and thought it would burn.

"It's okay baby," Prue said as she took a hand full of floo powder. She threw it in the fire and Harry screamed as he saw the green flames. "Shhh... Your okay Harry." And with that she stepped into the fire. "Halliwell Manner." And dissapeared in a swirl of green light.

I know really short sorry not sure when new chpt will be up hopefully soon


	3. Mommys going on vacation

chapter 3 Aunt. Piper's House.

Taking the floo might have seemed like a good idea at the time. But now that they were already in Prue realized Harry wasn't going to ever take to flooing. As they spun round and round in circles Harry screamed loudly. Harry was crying as loud as his little lungs would allow when they stepped out of the fire place at the manner. Prue smiled as she looked up into the face of her younger sister Piper.

"Hey Piper," Prue said as she tried to calm Harry down. "It's okay baby." Prue coed as she rub comforting circles in the small of Harry's back.

"Prue, your going to scare him to death," Piper said as she lead the way into the kitchen. Harry had stopped crying and was trying to wiggle free from Prue's arms.

"Mommy, wanna go play," Harry said as he wiggled around in Prue's arms.

"Why don't you go talk to cuppy on the couch." Prue said as she sat Harry down on the floor.

"Mommy come too." Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Prue's leg and tears fell down his face.

"Sorry Piper he hasn't had a nap today." Prue said as she picked Harry up.

"Do you want to put him in Melinda bed." Piper offered. as she started a pot of coffee.

"He'll fall asleep." Prue said sitting Harry on a counter. "Do you mind if i use one of Chris' cups." Prue asked.

"Of coarse not," Piper said as she got a small blue sippy cup out of the cabinet. She handed it over to Prue who took out the milk and filled it, she put it in the microwave and heated it for thirty seconds. "Here you go baby." Prue said as she picked Harry up off the counter and sat down across the table from Piper. Harry drank the cup of warm milk and very slowly began to fall asleep. "Let me put him on the couch" Prue walked into the living room she laid Harry on the couch and covered him with a blanket. When she got back into the kitchen she took notice of the grim look on her face. "Piper whats wrong. Are Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt alright." Piper had two little boys and a little girl. Melinda the oldest was nine nearly ten. Wyatt had just turned 7, 4 months ago and Chris was 5 years old.

"Their fine Prue." Piper said as she twisted her hand. "Prue, the Elders have found one of the biggest demonic cults that exist." Piper said dread filling her voice.

"Piper I don't understand, thats great." Prue said confused.

"Prue we have to go away." Piper had tears running down her face.

"What," Prue said in disbelief.

"Me you Phoebe, and Paige, we have to go into the underworld." Piper said sounding like she o to was about to fall apart.

"What. For how long." Prue asked as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Six months at the least,"Piper said wiping her eyes on a towel.

"Six... six... six months," Prue said in disbelief. "Piper we cant go, We-we have kids. I-I cant leave Harry, and Melinda, she's about to go to Hogwarts. Chris and Wyatt need you. There has to be another way." Prue was crying now and she didn't notice that Harry had gotten off of the couch when the noise had gotten to loud.

"Mommy," Harry said as he came up to Prue. "Why you crying?" Harry asked. Prue picked him up and held him close.

"When do we have to go," Prue asked as she stroked Harry's hair affectionately.

"Where we going." Harry asked excitedly.

"Harry why don't you go find Chris and Whyatt." Prue said as she put Harry on the floor.

"ok," Harry said as he walked off smiling, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"We have to leave tonight." Piper said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Why, why so soon." Prue said as she wiped her own eyes.

"They say the sooner we get it done the better." Piper said as she got up and poured two cups of coffee. She handed one to Prue.

"I-i have to go talk to Andy." Prue said as she stood quickly. "Where are the boys."

"Their upstairs, in Chris' room." Piper said as she followed Prue upstairs. They entered the room to find all three boys Sitting on Chris' bed playing with what looked like a cat.

"Harry, kitten, it's time to go home." Prue said walking over to Harry and picking him up.

"Time go home," Harry asked as he layed his head on Prue shoulder.

"Yeah baby, it's time to go home." Prue said as she followed Piper out of the room. "Say bye-bye to aunt Piper." Prue said as she gave Harry to Piper.

"Bye-bye," Harry said. Piper kissed his forehead.

"Bye sweety," Piper said as she handed Harry back to Prue.

"Bye Piper, I'll come back at Midnight." Prue said as she stepped towards the fire.

"Okay, bye Prue." Piper said as Prue through floo powder into the fireplace.

"Mommy, no f'oo, no f'oo," Harry cried as Prue stepped through the fire.

"Godrics Hollow," Prue yelled as they went into the fireplace.

Ten minuets later.

"Andy you need to come home," Prue said into the phone. "Harry's fine but please come home... Andy hurry... thank you." Prue hung up the phone.

"Harry when Daddy comes home I want you to take a nap okay." Prue said as Harry came over to her.

"Mommy and Daddy take a nap to?" Harry asked as Prue picked him up.

"Yeah, baby Mommy and Daddy will take a nap with you." Prue said as she took Harry and sat by the fireplace. Less than five minuet later the fire roared green and Andy stepped out of the flames.

"Prue, Honey whats wrong." Andy said as he rushed over to Prue and pulled her up and into a hug.

"Harry, Kitten go upstairs and play in your room for a little while." Prue said as she put Harry down. Harry nodded his head and ran off towards the stairs.

"Prue, Honey whats wrong." Andy asked once Harry had left the room.

"I-i went to see Piper," Prue started as she felt tears well in her eyes. Andy nodded encouragingly. "T-the elders want us to go Away, for six-six months," Prue cried out. Andy wrapped his arms around Prue tightly.

"Six-six months, We-we have to go to Albus..." Andy rambled as he felt tears flow down his face.

"Andy, baby, I have to go, if I don't they'll come after us Andy... They'll go after Harry," Prue was sobbing into Andy's shoulder.

"I-i cant lose you Prue... I'll come with yo-" Andy started

"No Andy, you have to stay here with Harry. He needs you." Prue said quietly.

"He needs you to, what are we supposed to tell him." Andy said.

"We can tell him I have to go away for work... on a vacation... I'll be back before he's old enough to know any better." Prue said as she pulled out of Andy's Hug.

"Prue... I cant lose you," Andy said sadly.

"And you wont have to Andy." Prue said. "I would never eave you... no matter what... even if I couldn't come back for five years, I will always love you."

"I know, when are you planning on leaving." Andy asked dreading the answer. He knew the elders would wait till the last minuet before telling them.

"Tonight," Prue said as she tried to keep from crying.

"We need to tell Harry," Andy said.

"Tell Harry what." Harry asked as he walked into the room.

"Harry baby, Mommy has to go away with aunt Piper, and aunt Phoebe," Prue said as she sat down and Pulled Harry on her lap. Andy sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mommy go on vacation?" Harry asked as he played with Cuppy.

"Yeah buddy," Andy said calmly. "Mommy has to go on vacation."

"Harry go too," Harry asked calmly.

"No baby, you have to stay here with Daddy and Siri," Prue said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry.

"Stay with Siri, Mommy not stay though," Harry asked calmly as his four year old mind tried to work this out.

"No, Mommy cant stay, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," Prue said sadly.

"Daddy and Siri stay, but Mommy aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe leave," Harry said thoughtfully. "Uncle Moony stay or go?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Moony is staying here," Prue said with a smile.

"Chris and Whyatt stay," Harry asked.

"Yes sweety their staying." Prue said.

"Oh," Harry said In understanding. "Harry have to take a nap," Harry said as he layed back on Prue.

"Yeah, take a nap sweety." Prue said as she leaned back. Harry slept until two and when he woke up he clung to Prue. Andy called Sirius to come over and Babysit with Remus who had showed up soon after Harry fell asleep.

"Harry time for bed sweety," Prue said as she picked Harry up from the couch.

"Mommy have to go bye-bye," Harry asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, Baby. Mommy has to go bye-bye." Prue said as she turnedinto Harry's room. She sat Harry down on the bed and he jumped up and ran to the closet. He returned a few minuets later with a small angel bear as small as his hand.

"Mommy take this with you, keep you safe," Harry said as he climbed in the bed.

"Okay baby," Prue said as she tucked Harry in. "I want you to remember that Mommy will always love you no matter what." Prue said as she tried not to cry. "And that I will never leave you."

"I love you Mommy," Harry said as Prue leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you to sweety." Prue said sweetly. "Mommy promises to write at Christmas." Prue said as she stroked Harry's hair. Ten minuets later Harry was asleep, yet Prue sat there for four hours stroking his hair before she got up tp say good bye to her friends and Husband.

_I know... Sad. Please review on this chapter because it can be changed. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! PLEASE!_


	4. 1 years pass

1 year later

"Daddy," Harry said as he knocked on his dad's door. He was fully dressed for the day, shoes and all. He opened the door and walked up to Andy's bed. "Daddy," Harry shook Andy gently. "Daddy, time for breakfast." Harry said as he climbed up on Andy's bed. Andy groggily opened his eyes.

"Harry what did Daddy tell you," Andy asked as he reluctantly sat up.

"Not to wake you up until the alarm clock goes off." Harry said sadly. Andy pulled him into a hug. "But Daddy," Harry started.

"What is it buddy." Andy asked calmly.

"The alarm clock went off a long time ago, you shut it off." Harry said as he put his bear on the bed.

"What! Harry what time is it," Andy said forgetting for a minuet that Harry couldn't tell time.

"Breakfast time." Harry said grabbing Cuppy.

"Oh my god," Andy said as he stood up quickly. He grabbed Harry and carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. He took one look at the clock and groaned. "Ten o'clock, I'm late."

"Daddy, what about breakfast." Andy groaned again. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. He summoned the milk out of the fridge and made Harry a bowl of cereal.

"Harry I'm going to take a shower, Stay down here." Andy said as he headed up the stairs.

"Okay daddy," Harry called as Andy disappeared up the stairs. He ate breakfast alone and then headed into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the television on to a cartoon called Sponge bob.

Upstairs

Andy stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. He walked downstairs as he tried to comb his hair. He walked into the kitchen and immediately panicked. He didn't see Harry anywhere.

"HARRY," Andy shouted angrily. Harry walked back into the kitchen not hearing the angry tone in his father's voice. Andy grabbed Harry's arm and roughly pulled him over to him. He landed to sharp SMACKS on Harry's bottom. "Where were you," Andy growled kneeling down so he was Harry's height.

"Watching SpongeBob," Harry said through tears. Andy instantly felt bad for spanking Harry. He had told him to stay downstairs. Not stay in the kitchen.

"Harry, Daddy is sorry for spanking you. I forgot to tell you to stay in here." Andy apologized calmly.

"It's okay Daddy, can I go to work with you," Harry asked hopefully.

"Buddy you know you cant come, don't you want to play with Chris and Whyatt." Andy asked confused. Harry shook his head. "And why not."

"Last time Chris and Whyatt got me in trouble and I had to sleep on the couch the whole time." Harry said sadly. Harry looked up to Chris and Whyatt, but they always got him in trouble with their plans.

"Well I'll tell them to be nice to you this time," Andy said promised.

"I wanna stay with you," Harry cried.

"Buddy you cant stay with me," Andy said sadly.

"Please," Harry cried desperately.

"Harry, I have to work and you have to go with Milinda and Uncle Leo. Remember though Daddy is bringing a surprise home." Andy said calmly. Harry latched his arms around Andy's neck and held on tight. Andy stood up with Harry in his arms. "Milinda," Andy called. White lights filled the room and a tall eleven year old girl appeared when they cleared.

"Uncle Andy it took you long enough." Milinda said as she pried Harry off of Andy.

"I know apparently I turned the alarm clock off." Andy said hurriedly. "Bye Harry Daddy will be home later."

"Bye-bye Daddy," Harry said sadly. Andy disapparated with a CRACK.

"Come on Harry, have you had breakfast?" Milinda asked as she grabbed Harry's bear off of the table.

"I had lucky charms," Harry said happily.

"Of course." Milinda said, "Time to go, hold on." With Harry holding on tight they both disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Halliwell Manner

They materialized in the middle of the Halliwell kitchen. Milinda sat Harry down on the floor.

"DAD," Milinda called through the house.

"UPSTAIRS," Leo called again.

"Harry follow me," Milinda said as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. They entered the room that Chris and Whyatt shared. Leo was trying to get Chris (6) to put on his shirt.

"No," Chris said as he crossed his arms.

"Chris put your shirt on or you can stand in the corner," Milinda said before Leo could get angry and spank Chris.

"Fine," Chris pouted as he let Leo pull his shirt over his head.

"Thanks honey," Leo said as he walked over to Milinda and kissed the top of her head.

"Wheres Whyatt," Milinda asked as Harry went over to Chris.

"In the bathroom," Leo said as he looked at his watch. "I have to go, remember call if anything goes wrong." Leo said.

"Don't worry dad," Milinda said as she lead Leo out of the room. "I'll come to the restaurant at noon to waitress and Andy is coming at six, when we get there I'll order the kids something. Have Chris and Whyatt ate breakfast?"

"No not yet," Leo said with a hint of guilt." I have to go, Bye honey, bye Chris, bye Harry," Leo said.

"Bye-bye," Harry and Chris said simultaneously.

"Whyatt," Milinda called. "Come say bye to Dad." The room was filled with white lights as a eight year old boy with long dark blond hair appeared. "No orbing in the house." Milinda scorned.

"Sorry," Whyatt said. "Bye dad, see you later."

"Bye Wy," Leo said as he waved bye to Milinda before orbing out.

"Whyatt go downstairs," Milinda said as she turned back into Chris' room. "Chris, Harry, come downstairs."

"Okay," Harry said as he and Chris walked out the door. They followed Milinda into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Harry I want you to eat some eggs okay." Milinda said as she took out a frying pan.

"Not hungry," Harry said stubbornly as he played with Cuppy. "Already ate."

"I know honey, I want you to eat something other than cereal." Milinda said sternly.

"No, don't want to eat eggs," Harry said stubbornly.

"Well, you can eat some eggs or you can go stand in the corner until lunch time." Milinda threatened as she cracked some eggs into the frying pan. Threatening a time out usually worked on the two youngest kids.

"Get toast to," Harry asked calmly examining her with as much intensity as a five year old possibly could.

"Yeah sweety, I'll make some toast." Milinda said with a smile. Harry always tried to compromise.

" Can we watch SpongeBob now," Chris asked as he watched Milinda moving around the kitchen.

"After breakfast," Milinda said as she placed four pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Thats not fair," Chris whined. "Whyatt gets to play in the living room." He stated as if it were the most unfair thing in the world.

"Whyatt is older than you two." Milinda said taking the eggs and dividing them on four different plates.

"Milinda where were you last night," Chris asked as he played with his spoon.

"I went to my friend Jamie's house sweety," Milinda said as she brought the plates to the table.

"Was Oliver there," Chris asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"No he wasn't." Milinda said with a small smile. "WHYATT COME EAT BREAKFAST."

"Who's Oliver," Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Milinda's boy friend," Whyatt said as he entered the kitchen.

"Whyatt you know he's not my boyfriend." Milinda said as she put jelly and butter on the table.

"So why does he call you every single day," Whyatt mocked playfully as they all started too eat.

"Because we're friends," Milinda said slightly annoyed. The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet. Once every one had finished Milinda cleared the table. "Do you three want to go too the park later on." Milinda asked as she started on the dishes.

"Yeah," all three boys called out excitedly.

"Alright, I have to finish my potions essay and then we'll leave." Milinda said as she headed towards the stairs. "Go watch SpongeBob in the living room." Milinda said as she headed up the stairs. She got her potions book and half finished essay. She headed downstairs and into the living room. She found Chris being chased Harry and Whyatt was no where to be seen.

"Give him back," Harry cried as he chased Chris around the table. Milinda walked over and grabbed Harry's hand and made him stand still.

"Whats wrong honey," Milinda asked the crying child.

"Chris stole cuppy," Harry said rapidly through his tears.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, come here." Milinda called as Chris' head popped out of the kitchen. "Give Harry his bear back." Chris walked over to Harry and handed him Cuppy. "Say sorry."

"Sorry Harry," Chris said as he stared at his feet. "Wanna play game," Chris asked as he smiled at Harry.

"Kay," Harry said as he followed Chris over to the corner where the toys were strewn out.

"Chris where is Whyatt," Milinda asked calmly.

"Whyatt went potty," Harry said as he began playing with a toy truck. Milinda nodded as she sat down and opened her potions book.

"Milinda," Whyatt said as he bounded downstairs. "Can I orb to Jake's house?"

"No you can ask Jake to come over here," Milinda said never looking up from her essay.

"Alright," Whyatt said. "Can I orb over and ask him."

"Call him on the phone," Milinda said as she wrote something on her essay. "And he has to go home at eleven thirty so we can head to the restaurant.

"Fine," Whyatt said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Milinda worked on her essay while she listened to the four boys play together. At ten she had finished her potions essay.

"Whyatt, Jake, Chris, Harry, get your shoes on and we'll go to the park." Milinda said as she put her shoes on. All four kids went and got there shoes. They all put them on except Harry, he headed over to Milinda and held out his shoes.

"Milinda help," Harry asked as he sat down next to Milinda. Milinda smiled at him before she turned and pulled his shoes on. Once Harry's shoes were tied Milinda stood up and headed into the kitchen. She returned two minuets later with two child safety leashes.

"Harry, Chris come here," Milinda said. Harry, and Chris made there way over to Milinda. Chris didn't argue when Milinda slipped the harness on him. When Milinda turned to put a harness on Harry he took a step back.

"No..." Harry whined as he stomped his foot.

"Harry come here, or do you want to stay here," Milinda threatened.

"No," Harry whined as tears rolled down his face. "Not a baby," Harry cried as he dropped down to a sitting position.

"I know your not a baby, but if you want to go to the park you have to where the harness like a big boy." Milinda said softly.

"Okay," Harry said in defeat. Milinda pulled Harry to his feet and slipped the harness on. After making sure both harness' wouldn't slip off, and were secured tightly to her wrist, she swung her backpack over her shoulder as they headed out the door. "Can I play on slide?" Harry asked as he walked next to Milinda.

"Yeah honey." Milinda said as they made it to the park. Whyatt and Jake took off running towards the jungle gym. Milinda turned Chris and Harry to her. "You two stay where I can see you." Milinda said as she took the harness off each boy.

"Kay," They both said as they ran off towards the jungle gym as well. Milinda sat down at a nearby bench and watched all four kids play. She watched as Chris ad Harry played tag. She knew she was overprotective of all of them, but with her mom gone and Harry, Chris, and Whyatt being so important to the magical community. With her, Chris, and Whyatt being the the three prophesied twice blessed Children. Then Harry was the boy who lived. She was always worried about Demons or Death Eaters attacking the children. Harry and Chris came running over to her.

"Milinda will you push us on the swing?" Harry asked as he grabbed Milinda's hand.

"Alright Honey, but it's almost time to leave." Milinda said as she stood and checked her watch.

"Why we gotta leave so soon?" Chris asked as Milinda lifted him on a "Because we need to go too P3, and help Daddy work." Milinda said as she lifted Harry into one of the toddler swings.

"Why I gotta ride in the baby swing," Harry whined.

"Because last time you decided to jump and you hurt your arm," Milinda said as she started pushing both boys. She watched Whyatt and Jake playing on the slide.

"That not fair... Whyatt told me to," Harry whined.

"Well then that should teach you not to listen to Whyatt." Milinda said as she pushed the swings. Twenty minuets later Milinda pulled both swings to a stop.

"WHYATT, JAKE, TIME TO GO HOME." Milinda called across the park. Whyatt and Jake came running towards them. "Jake you can floo home when we get back to the manner." Milinda said as she pulled the harness' out of her backpack. Once they were secured on Harry, and Chris they took off down the road towards the Manner. They arrived back five minuets later and after sending Jake through the floo Milinda turned to the boys. "Go get some books and coloring books to play with while we're out." All three boys took off running upstairs and Milinda headed upstairs to change her clothes. She came back to the kitchen and saw all three boys sitting down at the table.

"Is it time to go," Harry asked from his seat at the table.

"Yes it is, come on," she said. All three kids ran over to Milinda. She grabbed Harry, and Chris' hand and Whyatt grabbed Chris' other hand. "Ready," She asked.

"Yes," was the three similar replies she got. Then all three kids disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

_Hey I need a beta for this story. I also need a beta for every other stories except A Tortured Harry. Email me if you want to beta. Write which story you want to beta for so I can start sending you the chapters PM me for the job._

_Thanks._

_REVIEW!!!!!!_


	5. A Day at Quake

A Day at Quake

They arrived at Quake in a swirl of white lights. They were in a large office with a desk against the back wall, a couch on the left side, two chairs sat before the desk.

Piper had bought Quake four years ago when the owner moved to Manhattan. The whole family now worked at Quake, whenever they needed extra money, or something to do.

"Come on boys, lets go get lunch for you three." Milinda said as she lead the way into the main room of the restaurant. She walked over to a booth that was easily sighted from any part of the restaurant. Milinda lifted Harry into the booth and sat him down on a booster chair. She buckled the seat belt, and then did the same to Chris. Wyatt climbed into the other side of the booth and sat down. Milinda snapped her fingers and two child safety gates popped up and secured them selves onto the booths.

"What do you three want for lunch," Milinda asked as she made sure to the gates were secure.

"Pizza," Harry said happily.

"No pizza Harry, you eat it enough with your Dad." Milinda said adding the last part under her breath. "

"Chicken strips," Harry asked looking at Milinda with pleading big emerald eyes.

"Alright, Chris what do you want?" Milinda asked as she wrote what Harry had said down.

"Fish sticks," Chris said instantly.

"Alright," Milinda said writing the answer down. "Wyatt what do you want?"

"Hamburger," Wyatt said as he pulled out three coloring books.

"Alright," Milinda said as she wrote it down. "I'll be back soon." With that she walked towards the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Milinda asked as she saw her dad attempting to make a cheeseburger.

"The damned chef quit because I wouldn't give him a five dollar raise." Leo said putting the patty on the buns and adding onions and pickles.

"Oh god, when did he quit?" Milinda asked sounding exasperated.

"About twenty minuets ago." Leo said as he placed the order in a to go box.

"Alright you wait tables I'll cook, I can do lunch and we'll call the back up chef for dinner." Milinda said grabbing a apron.

"Are you sure," Leo asked as he took his off.

"Go, the boys are out there so keep a eye on them." Milinda said starting on the boys lunch. Milinda threw some fries, fish sticks, and chicken strips in the fryer as she got out a hamburger patty. She finished the boys lunch and ran the order out to them. She then got three to go cups filled them with milk and put lids on them and straws. She took the food over and saw that all three boys were coloring. "Alright, eat lunch and I'll come check on you in a little while." She said before heading to the back. She grabbed the tickets that Leo had brought back and started cooking. Through out the afternoon she had to make twelve ham-burgers, seven tenderloin sandwiches, and eight chicken strip orders, not to mention fries for each one. So four hours later when Josh walked in the door, she couldn't have been happier.

"Milinda what are you doing here," Josh asked as he tied a apron around his waist.

"I came to waitress, but Patrick quit so I ended up cooking." Milinda said as she untied her apron.

"Well are you hungry," Josh asked.

"Yeah, but my uncle will be here soon, and we're eating together." Milinda said as she hung her apron up. "Call me if you need any help," Milinda said as she headed towards the front.

"Alright," Josh said as he started preparing for dinner. Milinda headed towards the booth that the boys were at. Harry and Chris were just waking up from their nap.

"Hey guys, are you thirsty," Milinda asked.

"Want Daddy," Harry cried as tears rolled down his face. Harry always cried no matter where he was if Andy wasn't there when he woke up. They assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Prue left in the middle of the night while Harry was sleeping.

"I know Baby, Daddy is going to be here in a hour," Milinda said lifting the child gates off of the booth. Harry started crying loudly causing several people in the restaurant to look their way. Milinda pulled Harry out of the booth, and knelt down, and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Harry your okay." Leo made his way over to them.

"Hey, hey, hey," Leo said as he lifted Harry into his arms. "Whats wrong kiddo?" He asked gently bouncing Harry on his hip.

"I want Daddy," Harry cried as Leo rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Your Daddy will be here in an hour," Leo said soothingly. He rubbed Harry's back for a few more minuets. "Why don't we go call Daddy." Leo said as he carried Harry over to the counter. He sat the crying child down and picked up the phone. After dialing the number for Andy's cell phone Leo handed the phone to Harry. The phone rang a couple minuets.

"Hello," Andy said as he answered the phone

"Daddy," Harry cried into the phone.

"Buddy, whats wrong," Andy asked already knowing the answer. Every day when Harry woke up he cried for Andy.

"Wanna go home," Harry cried desperately.

"I know buddy, Daddy will be their in a hour, then I have a surprise." Andy said calmly.

"Kay," Harry said sounding much happier.

"I have to go so I can finish," Andy said.

"Bye-bye Daddy," Harry said happily.

"Bye buddy." Andy said as Harry hung up the phone.

"Ready to go play with Chris and Wyatt?" Leo asked picking Harry up again.

"Kay," Harry said, laying his head on Leo's shoulder. Leo carried Harry back over to the table and sat him down next to Chris.

"Be good for me, and I'll sneak you three some ice cream. Deal?" Leo asked as he ruffled Chris' hair.

"Deal," All three boys answered. With that Leo walked off.

1 hour later.

"Daddy," Harry yelled as he saw Andy enter the reasturant. Andy came over to Harry and pulled him into his arms.

"Did you have fun," Andy asked kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Yeah," Harry said happily. "Wanna go to work with you though," Harry said matter of factly.

"I know buddy, but guess what, Padfoot is coming." Harry broke out into a huge grin.

"That the surprise," Harry asked excitedly.

"No, this is." Andy said as he carried Harry to the front of the reastaurant. "This is Carry Johnson, this is Daddy's friend." Andy said pointing to the tall bruenette woman standing before them.

Hope you like it.

R&R

thanks.


	6. A Wedding and the Past

It was now August 16th, 1996 and Six year old Harry Potter stood under the pearl white Archway, perched on top of a hill; overlooking the black lake. To his right was his father, wearing a exact replica of the tuxedo Harry was dressed in. To his left were his godfather Sirius Black, and his uncle Mooney(AKA Remus Lupin). Who were also dressed in black tuxedos. To the right of his father was a very old, crazy man, named Albus Dumbledore. Harry had met this man several times and had spent the night with him once.

_Flashback_

_January 5th, 1996_

_(Pretend Harry was born in 1990, I can't write in a time period before I was born.)_

_Andy, Sirius, and a five year old Harry sat in Albus Dumbledore's office together. Andy and Sirius sat in two armchairs staring at the headmaster as if he were crazy. The reason for this was because said headmaster was currently sitting behind his desk; with Harry in his lap. But no, that wasn't why they were staring at him. No! They were staring at him because this certain headmaster decided to let little Harry have his own toy wand. This particular toy wand let the child change things color by pointing it at the object and saying the color. Now the headmaster had told Harry he could change the color of anything in the room he chose. What he didn't expect was little Harry to decide to change himself and Albus colors. Little Harry was now Red, green, and blue, with little purple polka dots. While Albus was now a cheery shade of light blue with red and orange stars dancing around on him. When Harry had turned the wand on Andy he didn't even get through thinking the first color when Andy spoke._

_"Don't even think about it. You little devil." Andy said playfully. Harry giggled and turned his wand on Sirius._

_"Your not the other one who can do magic you know." Sirius said drawing his own wand. Harry giggled and turned to look at the bird who he had turned purple with yellow polka dots._

_"So, can we have the wedding at Hogwarts," Andy asked calmly. He knew the headmaster would say yes. He was, of course, the one marrying them. (No Dumbledore is not marrying Andy, and Andy is not marrying Sirius.)_

_"Of course my bo..." Dumbledore was cut off by Andy's cellphone going off._

_"Sirius we have to go on a R. A. I. D." Andy said._

_"What about Harry," Sirius said as they stood to put their cloaks on._

_"I believe young Harry will be fine spending the night here whilst the two of you are away." Albus said happily. "What do you think Harry. Would you like to spend the night here?"_

_"Daddy, can I stay here," Harry asked happily._

_"Sure, Albus if we're not back soon he goes to bed at eight." Andy said as he kissed Harry, who had ran over to him._

_"Alright my boy," Albus said cheerfully._

_"Bye Daddy, bye Siri." Harry said happily._

_"Bye Harry," They called as they went through the floo._

_"Mr. Dumbledore, whats a ra-id?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore._

_"Nothing my boy," Albus said not wanting to scare the child. "Now if I am correct, I believe it is time for Dinner."_

_"We still gotta have peas," Harry asked sounding disgusted._

_"No , I think you will find several things to your liking." Albus said. As he was walking to the exit he looked at himself in the mirror. "I believe we will make quite the entrance in the great hall._

_End Flash back_

Harry looked around and couldn't help but grab on to Andy's leg. There were a lot of people here. People he had never met, or couldn't remember meeting. And then people he didn't know well. He hoped they would stay there, and Harry, Andy, Sirius, and Remus would stay up here. Although last time that wasn't the case.

_Flash back._

_August 14th, 1996._

_Harry walked into the living room and was shocked to see it filled with people. There was music blaring from the stereo, which was what woke him up in the first place. He had come downstairs to look for his Daddy, and now had no idea where he was. Harry's eyes started to tear up, but he held them back and started moving through the crowd; looking for a familiar face. As he walked he saw several empty bottles lying on the ground. He knew what these bottles had in them, and he also knew that it held a nasty, burning, liquid that his Mommy didn't want him around._

_He walked for at least twenty minuets before he ran into something hard and fell to the ground. He felt large arms pick him up and hold him. He looked up into the face of a heavily scarred man. But the scars aren't what made little Harry cry. No, that was the big, magical eye that was zooming around wildly. It rested on Harry and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He cried! He cried as loud as his lungs would let him. When he cried someone always came. So he cried and less than two minuets later he felt him self taken from the man._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Whats wrong Puppy?" Sirius asked as he rubbed circles in the crying child's back. "What Happened?" He asked turning towards Moody._

_"He ran into me, so I picked him up, and he started crying." Moody said as he ran a scarred hand through his thinning hair._

_"Whats wrong Puppy," Sirius asked as he walked away from moody._

_"Want Daddy," Harry cried._

_"Alright, alright," Sirius said looking through the crowd. He spotted Harry over talking to Remus and some of the men from their Auror squad. He made his way over to them. "Prongs, Harry wants you." Sirius said passing Harry to Andy who took the crying child into his arms._

_"What happened," Andy asked as Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Andy's neck._

_"Guess he woke up, and came to find you. He ran into mad-eye." Sirius said and Andy nodded in understanding._

_"Harry, calm down buddy," Andy said patting Harry's back. Harry relaxed and slowly fell back asleep in Andy's arms._

_End flashback._

A hour later Harry was watching with a look of disgust as Andy and Carrie shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was true that he didn't understand most of the things that took place on this day, but what he did understand was that his life would never be the same again. Everything would change. He couldn't possibly imagine how much.

No one could.


	7. Rude Awakening

Chapter 7

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" He flinched as he heard the highpitched shreik from down stairs and pulled himself into a tighter ball on the bed. She was mad already, and he hadn't even woken up yet. Crawling out of bed he winced as his soar muscles rejected the movement. He knew his back, butt and legs were covered in bruises and welts from last night, but that couln't stop him from walking down stairs, and fiquring out what she wanted. Looking at the clock in the hallway on his way downstairs he realized he had just missed his father who would have left for work at eight. It was eight ten. "Damn it Harry hurry!" Kerry shreiked from down the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am?" Harry fraised it as a question knowing any other greeting would get him slapped.

"Drop the act and sit down and eat, before I decide you don't need it!" She sneered at him. He hurriedly sat at the table, and began eating. He hadn't ate since breakfast the day before, and he was starving.

"When did Dad leave for work?" Harry asked; normally Andy stayed to say goodbye to Harry.

"About a second before I called you down," Kerry sneered. She knew how attached Harry was to Andy, and she took great pleasure in keeping them apart as much as she could.

"Oh," Harry said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"God you ungrateful little brat! He could have been late for work waiting for you, and all you can say is 'oh'!" She screeched at him angrily. He flinched involuntarily as he kept his eyes glued to his plate. He ate quickly hoping he would be allowed to go back to his room.

"I'm sorry Kerry," He whispered; almost whimpered.

"Just do the dishes and get out of my sight," She sneered angrily. Harry stood up and began o wash the dishes; finishing them quickly. "And don't forget tonight you and you're father are going to San Francisco with those vile people!" Harry resisted the urge to tighten his fists; he didn't want to be sore when he was with Wyatt and Chris. They already teased him about being the youngest; he didn't want them teasing him for being clingy to Andy.

"May I go upstairs?"Harry asked knowing better than to take her earlier order as permission.

"Didn't I just tell you to get out of my sight!" Kerry shrieked angrily. Harry's eyes widened at the expected response, and he raced up the stairs before she had time to aim the half full wine glass at his head.

Being in his room was perfectly fine with him. It was somewhat of a safe haven. He never got hurt in his room. Kerry never came in here; claiming it smelled like a 'Mudbloods' room. Harry winced slightly thinking of the first time he had repeated the phrase he heard his step mother spit out so much

_Flashback_

_ Two years ago Harry and Andy were walking down a busy street in San Francisco one day. Andy had been in a slight bad mood today, and had snapped at Harry a feew times, Then; when he finally got the courage to ask the question; it didn't go over at all how he expected._

_ "Daddy was Mommy a Mudblood?" Harry questioned innocently. He had been shocked and then slightly horrified as Andy grabbed his arm roughly and let a assault of severe swatsrain down on his rear end. Andy seemed to realize what he had done a minute to late as he scooped the now crying Harry into his arms, and began to rub his back._

_ "Baby; Daddy is so sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. Where did you here that?!?!" Andy's voice went from calming to filled with anger instantly. He would personally wring the neck of whoever but that thought in his little boys head._

_ "Some lady in Diagon Alley when me and Kerry was there said my Mommy was a Mudblood." Harry lied instantly. He didn't want to think of what Kerry would do to him if she thought he had told his Daddy what she said. "Whats a Mudblood?" Harry asked and then quickly regretted it as another severe swatt was landed on his bottom._

_ "Don't you ever say that word again little boy!" Andy growled before answering. "It's a really mean word for people who's parents were muggle, or who are muggle born. It's a bad word, and its very hurtful to say."_

_ "Like the words Wyatt learned at school?" Harry asked innocently. Andy repressed a chuckle at that. When Wyatt had come back for Christmas break his first year at Hogwarts; he had brought with him a surprising new vocabulary. They had quickly put a stop to that; especially when Chris and Harry had picked up on them._

_ "Just like those; except ten times worse!" Harry's eyes widened at that proclomation, and then he buried his face in his fathers shirt. "Whats wrong baby?" Andy was surprised by Harry's reaction._

_ "I didn't mean to call Mommy that!" Harry cried out between sobs._

_ "I know buddy; its okay. You didn't know any better." Andy said rubbing his back until he fell into a light sleep._

_End Flashback_

It didn't matter though. In a few hours his Dad would get off, and they would be going to San Francisco for a week! And with that thought Harry fell into a restful sleep all the while thinking.

_Only three more days_


	8. I Love You

Go back and read chapter 7. It didn't show a knew update when I replaced the Chapter so heres something I should have mentioned Earlier.

Chapter 8

_Dear Harry_

_I miss you so much. More than you can imagine. It's been so long since I've seen you. I am so sorry I left. I think about you everyday. I will see you again baby. As soon as I can. I Promise you this!_

_I love you_

_Mommy_

Wiping a tear from his face; Andy recieled the letter and tucked it away. He would give the letter to Harry soon.

In 3 days!

* * *

There you go just needed it to show the update!


	9. Can We Go Now!

Sorry its so short, but I really wanted to update and am currently going through writers block. I hope you enjoy it though. I hope to update soon.

Chapter 9

Harry sat next to his and Andy's duffel bag at the bottom of the staircase. He was waiting for the clock to strike four thirty. At four thirty everyday Andy came home from work, but today was different. Today was July 30Th. Which meant they were going to the Manor today. As soon as Andy came home they would portkey to the Manor.

The clock struck four thirty and in the blink of a eye Andy, and Sirius was standing in the center of the room with a pop.

"Dad!" Harry shouted as he launched himself at Andy. Andy scooped the small boy into his arms instantly and held him close.

"Hey kitten; I see your ready to go," Andy said with a short laugh.

"You guys took to long," Harry said with a grin.

"A blink of an eye isn't fast enough for you." Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Hey Padfoot," Harry said happily as Andy passed him to Sirius.

"Oh now I get some recognition." Sirius said with mock sadness.

"Wheres your step mom," Andy asked as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Upstairs in your room, she said she didn't feel well," Harry repeated the lie Carrie had drilled into his head that afternoon. The smile had instantly slipped from his face once Carrie had been mentioned.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna go get her so we can go." Andy said as he ruffled Harry's hair. He headed towards the staircase, and disappeared moments later around the corner.

"So what do you wanna do tonight pup?" Sirius asked grinning stupidly.

"We should go skate boarding and flying, and watch movies, and order pizza...." Harry rattled on with Sirius listening enthusiastically for a full five minute before Andy reappeared.

"Ready to go kitten?" Andy asked shrinking their bags, before storing them into his coat pocket.

"Yeah!" Harry replied excitedly.

"Wheres Carrie?" Sirius asked handing Harry back to Andy.

"She says her stomachs been upset all day," Andy said giving Sirius a knowing look.

"Do you think..." Sirius started to ask.

"We're hoping." Andy said holding Harry on his hip as he dug out a small round galleon. Harry knew that his dad and Carrie wanted to have a baby. Andy had asked him over a year ago what he thought about having a baby brother or sister. Harry had replied that he thought Andy needed to wait for his Mommy to come home before he could have a baby. Harry had paid for that one the next day, after being told that Carrie would be the new babies mother. "She says she'll come by when she starts feeling better.

"She'll probably feel better tomorrow." Sirius said brightly. He had a strange feeling in the back of his mind that something was off.

"Can we go now," Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah buddy lets head out." Andy said as all three of them grabbed hold of the small coin.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Sirius and Andy said at the exact same time. They all felt a familiar pull around their navels as they were whisked off to The Manor.

* * *

Hope you liked it Please review.


	10. AN! Don't be mad!

Where do you all want this story to go. I like Its not Your Fault I didn't really have a plot line when I started this. The pathway I planned to take this story on is to long to put in one story, so what do you all want to see for this story, and then I will start the sequel. Just tell me what you want in a review and I'll get started. Just tell me what you think I should do.

Please go check out my pole! I am ready to post another story! Go vote on the genre if you want a say in what I write next!


End file.
